Dear Yuuri
by Yaeru-chan
Summary: Años han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron y Viktor sabe que nunca más volvera a verlo, sólo una carta los unirá por última vez... -Querido Yuuri...


Querido Yuuri...

Creo que un inicio así está bien para esta carta, ¿Sabes que está es la décimo octava que trato de escribir? Pues ya lo sabes.

¿Cómo te ha ido, Yuuri? Espero que de maravilla, ya han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿cuánto? ¿Siete, ocho años...? La verdad no recuerdo cuánto exactamente. He escuchado rumores de que te casarás la siguiente primavera, ¡felicitaciones! Apuesto a que serás muy feliz con el afortunado. Seguro y te preguntas el porqué te estoy escribiendo una carta, debes estar odiandome, créeme, yo me odio. Hay tanto que deseo decirte pero por cobarde plasmo mis palabras en un insulso papel, han pasado tantas cosas Yuuri... Antes de que arrugues este desdichado pedazo de hoja quiero que me escuches o más bien me leas una última vez... por favor.

Hay tanto que decir que no se por donde empezar, quizá sea bueno iniciar con un perdón, sí, perdón Yuuri. Perdón por todo, por ser un gilipollas, por ser un cobarde, perdón por haberme ido, conociéndote ahora debes estar lleno de dudas del porqué, ¿recuerdas esa noche Yuuri? La noche en la que me diste ese anillo y prometimos estar juntos cuando acaben las competencias, ¡esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida! ¿Te soy sincero? Más que nadie deseaba que ese momento llegara, el momento en que podríamos estar juntos, sin importarme que ganaras o no, porque... yo en verdad quería estar junto a ti... yo aún quiero estar junto a ti. Já

Lástima que el destino a veces es un cruel verdugo, ¿no crees? Antes de que esa tragedia ocurriera, porque si, yo lo veo como tragedia, soñaba en formar una vida a tu lado, llevarte a conocer el mundo, en especial Italia, ¡te hubiera encantado, Yuuri! Pasear por los canales de Venecia en una galgola mientras suena una música suave desde un violín, bajo la luz de la Luna en una noche estrellada, ¿lo imaginas? Yo si, tú te verias hermoso con las mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín por el rubor, tus grandes ojos brillando más que nunca mientras te tomo de la mano y acaricio tu tez al mismo tiempo que poco a poco acortamos la distancia para unirnos en un tierno beso y que al acabar aún con nuestras frentes unidas susurrar un "te amo" que causa un mayor rubor en ti. Perfecto, esa sería la palabra correcta con la que definiría ese momento.

Yuuri, ¿tú sabes porque las personas son tan crueles? Yo aún hoy no lo sé, cuando mis padres supieron que te amaba, que amaba a un hombre, creí que les importaría tan poco como todo lo demás en mi vida pero no, no aceptaron un amor tan puro como el nuestro sólo por una sociedad fobica a algo diferente. Luche, Yuuri, en verdad lo hice pero no fue suficiente y cuando me amenazaron con dañarte a ti, en ese momento me tuvieron encerrado porque antes que eso ocurra soy capaz de dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya. Ironía, eso mismo fue el precio, tu libertad a cambio de mi vida, me obligaron a volver a Rusia sin siquiera poder despedirme Yuuri y no hay día en el cual no me arrepientas de no haber luchado más duro por ti...

Cuando regrese aquí ya no era el mismo, me cortaron mis alas para poder volar y vivir, al principio nadie lo notaba, ¡soy muy bueno fingiendo de verdad! Pero, de a poco no pude seguir ocultando la verdad y me fui hundiendo en la oscura soledad nuevamente. Ni el patinar me devolvía ese vigor que sentía de sólo ver tu sonrisa y escuchar tu dulce voz, todo se redujo a un vaso de vodka, un cigarrillo y un montón de antidepresivos, la gran leyenda del patinaje sólo quedó en el olvido, un mito y dentro de poco... nadie recordará mi nombre.

Sólo quería tener esta oportunidad para explicarte que pasó realmente y que sepas que siempre te amé y amaré. Ahora estoy en un lago congelado en San Petersburgo, patinaré un rato y recordaré mis días felices, estaba pensando algo Yuuri, quizás algún día, no en esta vida, en otras... tú y yo nos logremos encontrar de nuevo y podamos ser felices juntos, tu y yo... Yuuri y Viktor, dos personas que se aman con locura y cuando eso ocurra prometo que te llevaré a conocer Italia, de hecho ahora mismo ya estoy sintiendo los tibios rayos del sol por mi piel mientras paseo por esas hermosas calles llenas de vida, siento un abrazo apretado que me brindas y de apoco veo como la noche cae y todo se vuelve oscuro...

Yuuri... ¿sabías? **Ciao** significa ''Hola'' y ''Adiós'' en italiano...


End file.
